


Bleezer’s Ice Cream

by kimpotato



Series: The House that LOΛE Built [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mingi's weird cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: “Dessert is now served!”Mingi force-feeds homemade ice cream to his friends. Or, at least, he tries to.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Everyone
Series: The House that LOΛE Built [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Bleezer’s Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the Naruto fandom, featuring Team Gai.

“All right, gents. Here’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for.”

Four young men shifted uneasily in their seats as a fifth one closed the fridge with his hips. In his hands he carried a metal tray with five ice cream cups on it.

“Dessert is now served!”

There was a _clang_ on the table, as Mingi enthusiastically plopped down the tray in front of his friends. He handed each person a teaspoon and a cup of ice cream before picking up his own.

“Uh, Mingi?” Jonghyun started, uncertain, not wanting to say anything to offend his best friend.

“Hm?”

“What exactly is _this_?” Jonghyun asked, eyeing his cup with distrust. Minhyun, who sat directly beside him, would not even look at his own cup anymore; he had simply zoned out, as he usually did whenever Mingi tried to force-feed them with one of his _creations._

“It’s called ice cream, Jonghyun,” Mingi answered in his most patient voice.

“We all _know_ this is ice cream,” Aaron commented from his seat. “We’re just not sure what flavor it is.” He risked another glance at the cup and felt the sudden urge to puke. The cups were _oozing_ with a green . . . something, and Aaron wasn’t quite sure if it was edible. 

Dongho poked the ice cream with his spoon carefully. Turning his full attention to his friend, he asked, “What exactly did you put in here anyway?”

Mingi beamed proudly and waved his teaspoon. “Broccoli, of course!” 

A dramatic pause for emphasis. Jonghyun and Dongho tried to hold their horror in, while Aaron openly showed his disgust. Minhyun, bless his soul, continued to stare far away, his mind already flying from the moon to the stars.

“I’ve worked on this recipe for weeks before I was able to perfect it, so I want you guys to be the first to try it!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jonghyun saw Minhyun twitch ever so slightly. 

“Why would you even put broccoli in ice cream?” Aaron asked, unable to hide the bemusement in his voice.

“Hmm-mmh!” Mingi nodded. “Dongho said it’s important to eat my vegetables, and what better way to eat them than as a dessert, right?” 

Aaron and Jonghyun both turned to Dongho, their eyes accusing. Dongho glared back at them. “Why is this suddenly _my_ fault?!”

“Come on, you must try it!” Mingi said, scooping a spoonful of the _stuff_ and shoving it near Aaron’s mouth. “It’s delicious, I promise!”

Aaron shrank back and shot Jonghyun and Dongho a silent plea for help. Both young men watched him quietly, pity in their eyes.

“I . . . I think I’ll pass,” Aaron said nervously, inching away from the spoon. “I think I’ve had, uh, too many pizza slices this afternoon anyway.”

“Just eat it,” Mingi threatened, the spoon hovering dangerously near Aaron’s face.

“N-no, Mingi, I really can’t eat any more, I’m sorry!” 

“Mingi, maybe you shouldn’t force Aaron to eat it if he doesn’t want to . . .” 

Jonghyun tried to save Aaron, he really did, but his plea landed on deaf ears. After all, once Mingi had set his mind on something, there was little the rest of them could do to change his mind.

“Just one spoonful!” 

“I said no!”

“EAT IT.”

“No!”

Aaron’s defense mechanism kicked in, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had already swatted the spoon away. It flew out of Mingi’s hand, sailing across the table, and landing with a soft _plop . . ._ on Minhyun’s head.

It took Jonghyun and Dongho exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds to stop laughing, long enough to help Minhyun wash the gunk off his newly bleached hair.

###

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["Bleezer's Ice-Cream"](https://open.spotify.com/track/6l1MDEGDlrNYWiT5uLHIuJ?si=0483Z9acQ4ewRdot-4aQNQ) by Natalie Merchant. And yes, broccoli is listed as one of the ice-cream flavors in the song (together with tutti-frutti, stewed tomato, tuna, taco, baked potato, and a whole array of other, err, unique flavors).


End file.
